


Valentine Brownies

by somewhatdecent



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Baking, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29417238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somewhatdecent/pseuds/somewhatdecent
Summary: MC and Satan bake some brownies for their first Valentines Day together
Relationships: Main Character/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Kudos: 30





	Valentine Brownies

Satan was covered in flour. In fact, the entire kitchen was covered in flour. This was definitely going to piss off Lucifer.  _ Perfect.  _ It wasn’t his goal but it’s still a nice bonus. His actual goal was to make his now giggling baking assistant smile. In her arms was a bag of flour and a measuring cup equally caked in flour in hand. 

“Satan! You’re covered in flour!” she exclaimed.

“So are you,” he chuckled.

He put down the cup of oil he had already measured. He reached out to gently pat her hair, letting the flour fall from her head to her shoulders and floor. They can clean it up later. He grabbed the cocoa powder from the counter and a clean measuring cup.

“I put you in charge of the dry ingredients because I knew you were less likely to do something to piss of Lucifer and yet here we are,” he said.

“Honestly, I didn’t even think about that,” she grinned.

“Let’s just continue where we left off, shall we?” he gestured towards the bowl, where the flour was  _ supposed  _ to go.

“Three-fourths cup of cocoa powder,” she read from the little sheet of paper on the counter.

Satan followed with three leveled scoops of one-fourth cups of the powder. Followed by sugar, salt, and baking powder. He grabbed the abandoned liquid measuring cup from the counter, behind his baking assistant. He reached behind her, pretty much trapping her between his arms. 

“Hey there,” she smirked.

How cheeky. She jokingly wiggled her eyebrows before breaking into a fit of laughter. Her nose was scrunched up and her eyes formed crescents more beautiful than any moon he’d seen. How adorable. He gave her a quick kiss on the lips before pulling back. She held a small pout. God, he was so smitten for her. 

“We’re never gonna finish this if we keep goofing off like this,” she giggled.

_ “Honestly, I wouldn’t mind staying like this for a while longer,”  _ he thought.

She grabbed the measuring cup from his hand and poured it herself. She grabbed her whisk and started mixing. Satan grabbed the eggs that were carefully placed away from their area of shenanigans. He grabbed one on each hand and cracked them one at a time till everything was already put into the bowl. Put into it one way or another.

“Yay! Time to bake!” she exclaimed, letting her whisk rest on the side of the bowl.

He looked at the obviously cold and turned off oven, “Except, we forgot to preheat the oven.”

“... shit,” she muttered after following his gaze.

Silence fell over the kitchen. Satan returned his gaze to her-- only to find her shoulders shaking. Then, small giggles escaped her desperate attempts to suppress them. And finally, the laughter he loved the most. He turned on the oven at the right temperature before returning to her side to assist in filling the pan with the batter. He grabbed his spatula and began spreading it evenly. She, on the other hand, grabbed the container filled with mini chocolate chips. One handful went on top of the brownie batter and a few went into her mouth.

Satan wasn’t normally this messy or clumsy in the kitchen. Normally, he’d be pretty pissed at the mess they made but he can’t help but let it go. Every moment with her was too precious for him to get caught up in trivial things. 

He picked up the pan and carefully set it in the middle of the oven. Shutting it close, he turned to her. She had already started to clean up, putting their utensils on the sink to be washed and rolling up her sleeves. Satan followed suit, wiping the countertop and shelves that were caked in flour.

“Hey, Satan?” she looked up from the sink.

Satan hummed in reply. His hands stopped from wiping off a spot of flour that was caught in a patch of water and refused to be wiped off cleanly.

“Weren’t you making a song on the piano a few weeks ago?” she asked.

So she heard him. Practicing in the house of lamentation was a nightmare so he only ever practiced during the night or when everyone else was out. A simple spell was enough for the sound of his frustrations on the piano to not echo in the halls of the house during the night and Satan always thought that Mammon or Asmo would drag her with them whenever they found a reason to go out. He never would’ve guessed she was home often enough to hear him.

“Yeah, it’s done already,” he replied.

He was a bit nervous to see her reaction to the song. After all, it was hard to express the completely new feelings he had for her. Completely revealing his thoughts and desires to her. Completely exposing his fear to her. It was nerve-wracking but he’ll do it anyway.

“What’s it about?” she stared at him with the smile he wanted to protect so badly.

“It’s a song for my beloved one.”

**Author's Note:**

> god im so soft for him. happy valentines <3


End file.
